1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automotive electric latch mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integral auxiliary mechanical release for such a mechanism.
2. Disclosure Information
Keyless remote entry systems are currently used to lock and unlock doors as well as to remotely open the rear deck lid. The rear deck lid is held in a biased closed position by an electrically actuated latch mechanism. The rear deck lid mechanisms typically employ a striker, a catch, a pawl, a key actuated lever, and an electrical actuator. Ordinarily, the catch is disengaged from the striker by rotating the pawl from a catch engaging position to a catch disengaging position by key actuated or electrical means.
It is desired to provide a keyless remote entry system that also provides for electric actuation of the vehicle doors. A problem with current electric latch mechanisms used for rear deck lids, is that they do not provide the features necessary for vehicle door latch electric actuation. More specifically, electric door latch actuation requires the aforementioned deck lid features, as well as a manual interior latch actuator, an inner door handle for example, and a manual interior release deactivator. Manual interior release deactivation is desired in the case of rear child safety scenarios, for example.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an automotive vehicle door electric latch mechanism which not only provides electric as well as key cylinder lever actuation, but also provides for interior manual actuation as well as manual deactivation.